villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucy Bauer
Lucy Bauer is an antagonist in the fourth season of the ABC TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., serving as the central antagonist of the Ghost Rider arc. Her goal is to find the Darkhold book and restore herself to life and kill anyone who gets in her way. She was thought to be the main antagonist of the arc, only up to The Good Samaritan, in which it was revealed that Eli Morrow was the main antagonist. She was portrayed by Lilli Birdsell. Biography Origin She was a scientist caught in an accident while experimenting with the Darkhold book. Working for a privately-funded organization known as Momentum Labs, Lucy and her husband Joseph Bauer discovered the magical book known as the Darkhold. They built a Quantum Particle Generator, which was supposed to generate matter out of nowhere; however, while they were running it for the first time, it exploded, turning Lucy and several other scientists into incorporeal, ghost-like beings and rendering Joseph comatose. Through unknown circumstances, Lucy and the other scientists were locked in strange boxes that would make them unable to escape. For years, they were locked inside the boxes and unable to tell that time was passing. Return The Ghost The gang known as the Chinatown Crew came into possession of Lucy's box in August 2016, working alongside the anti-Inhuman group known as the Watchdogs. After their leader Chen opened the box, video camera feed cut out inside the warehouse the box was located in, and Lucy was released. She found that touching anyone in this form would make that person to go crazy, seeing demonic faces upon all they saw; the Chinatown Crew shot each other apart after Lucy touched all of them, including S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Melinda May, who was there to stop them from opening the box. Meet the New Boss Lucy returned to her old home, only to find that some other family had been living here for years. Now aware that she'd been gone for too long, Lucy tracked down other boxes containing her scientist friends, who had also become ghost-like entities themselves. She found the boxes back at the now-closed down Momentum Labs, and told them what had happened since their disappearance. They accused her of turning them into ghosts, as it was her obsession with the Darkhold that caused all this, but she assured them that the book could also turn them back into humans. After turning on the Quantum Particle Generator, they left, including Lucy. Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire To be continued Trivia *Robbie Reyes' Dodge Charger was possibly named after her. *Lucy has a strong resemblance to Alma Wade from the F.E.A.R. games; they are both ghost-like entities who terrify everyone by touching them (or even looking at them), and they both wear the white clothes that they wore when they "died". Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Ghost Rider Villains Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:The Heavy Category:Supervillains Category:Paranormal Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Spouses Category:Female Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Obsessed Category:Leader Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Pawns Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Imprisoned Category:Brainwashers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:Damned Souls Category:Opportunists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mind-Breakers